Mistletoe
by cktoo
Summary: A christmas special filled with chalek goodness!  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a Christmas special and based on your generous votes this could possibly become a multi-chapter story.** **This story is based off of, and as much as hate to say it, Justin Bieber's song Mistletoe. I really hope you enjoy my Christmas Gift but I want a gift in return. Go to YouTube and watch the video Tanner Patrick singing mistletoe. Tell him to dedicate a video to Olivia and to sing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Thanks so much and if you really enjoy make sure to reviews! Happy Reading! =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

Hi my name is Chloe King and today is going to be the best day ever. I'm so happy because today is Christmas eve and the Mai are hosting a huge Christmas part in my honor but everyone has to bring a date. Everyone except me, even Jasmine is cheating by going with Alek. The sad part though is that at this ball, I have to find my mate. It says it in the prophecies. I should probably text Jasmine and ask if she wants to go shopping for dresses with me and Amy. That's all for now but I'll talk to you soon. Love, Chloe

I closed my journal, slipped it under my bed and ran to get my phone. The house was empty without Mom. Sadly she had to go away on a business trip in order to get the promotion she wanted. She said that she wouldn't go away but I told her that I wanted her to get a promotion for Christmas and she smiled and left. The Mai ball was better in my opinion anyway. Amy and Jasmine both said yes and that they would be here in 5. I ran to grab my purse and enjoy a girl's day out.

**After Shopping, While getting Pampered, Chloe's POV:**

The shopping spree went great. Turns out that Amy and Paul are invited to come in my honor as long as they say they are Mai. Now I, Amy and Jasmine were getting pampered at the spa then heading home to get ready for the ball. Then a LIMO would drive us to the ball and Paul and Alek will meet us there. Here we were getting free facials, mani-pedi's and massages. I know it seems like a lot but I'm not complaining. And I wonder what Alek is doing right now…

**Alek's POV:**

I can't believe what just happened. I was looking though the pictures on my phone when I found a picture of me and Chloe. It was really nice. I had my arms around her and she was laughing at something I had said. It was one of the best memories I had of us together. I then felt these strange feelings start to swell up inside me. My right shoulder began to burn and the longer I looked at the picture the more intense it got. I checked my shoulder and found a small cat-shaped birthmark now there. All of a sudden I realized what had happened. I am and always will be 100% in love with Chloe King. And tonight at the ball under the mistletoe I fully intend on making her mine. But not just for tonight, forever.

**Chloe's POV:**

We got home from the spa and decided to get dressed and do our hair and makeup. Luckily our dresses all represented our personalities perfectly.

Amy is wearing a green strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and full length pick-up skirt. On the left abdomen, there was a gathering of green roses and feathers that made the dress very Amy. I and Jasmine did her hair in loose low bun and a thin, intricate braid on the left side of her head incorporated into the bun. Jasmine did her make-up with lots of brown tones in her eyes and a light pink colored gloss. I must say she looked gorgeous but to make her look better I added some accessories. A pair or silver strappy heels, a diamond and silver necklace and a pair of silver and diamond dangle earrings completed the holiday ball outfit.

Jasmine was next, and she wore a very sexy dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with a dramatic train, beaded empire waist and wide straps with a sexy open back design. The dress' colors were mainly gold, with silver and a little bit of light pink in the beading. She wore heels that were the same color gold and covered in jewels. For make-up, Amy did a dramatic cats-eye and added some gold in, and gave her a nude colored gloss. She also did her hair in sexy waves. Lastly for accessories she wore simple gold and diamond dangle earring. She looked absolutely stunning.

Lastly the girls helped me get ready. My dress was a red full length ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a lace up back. The neckline had beading along the bust and down into a triangle to look like a heart. I put on silver colored heels with jewels similar to Jazz's. My make-up was done by Amy and consisted of black and silver dramatic eye make-up with a bright "Christmas" red lip gloss. Jasmine did my hair in a low, loose, curly bun and left a few stray pieces of hair falling out of the bun. Finally, I put on my large diamond studs and looked for another piece of jewelry.

"What are you looking for Chloe?" Jasmine was curious as to my looking around the room, searching for something. I looked under the bed and found what I was searching for. I reached under and pulled out a beautiful antique box. I smiled when I opened the box, inside was a picture of me and Alek and anything, no everything that Alek had ever given me. I pulled out a bracelet Alek had given me and smiled at the thought of how I had originally gotten the bracelet.

_**Flashback:**_

_ I was so excited for this weekend. My mom was going away on a business trip and I got to spend the whole weekend at the Penthouse with my new best friend and dare I say it, someone who I was falling for and falling fast. I decided to take a shortcut home and cut through the alley near my house. I knew that it was the wrong decision the minute I stepped foot in the alley. Out of nowhere an assassin stepped out into my view before laughing maniacally. I was truly scared especially because when I listened for __**his**__ heartbeat, I couldn't find it. _

_ "Looks like the kitty doesn't have her big, bad protector now." More laughter except this time it was followed by a dirty look. All of a sudden he was up in front of me his hand grasping onto my face. "Well luckily the cat snatcher will give you another option today. You can die now or we can, take part in other activities?" This man was a pig but if he kissed me he would die anyway. He harshly pulled my face up to his neck before saying, "Oh and did I mention I can scratch too?" He then retracted his claws._

_ He pulled his hand or, my face in this matter up to his own and harshly crashed his lips on my own. They were chapped and his stubble was irritating my chin. I had to get away so I punched him in the neck hoping to get away. He yanked me back by the hair and slapped me across the face. It burned and I'm sure it left hand print. He pushed me up against the wall and punched the opposite cheek, hard I might add. _

_ "I don't know why I gave you the option why not do both, right?" He grabbed the hair on the nape of my neck and pulled back he dropped his head down to my neck and bit down harshly. I had to get away so I tried punching him in the gut. That just encouraged him. Know he was grinding into me as he bought his head up and kissed me once more but know he grabbed my lip in between his teeth and bit down. I could taste the metallic liquid in my mouth as I cried out in pain. I kneed him in the one place I knew it would hurt and luckily he doubled over in pain. I then kicked him in the face before rushing home._

_ I walked into my bathroom and checked out the damage all I could say was that when Alek sees me, he was going to become homicidal. I had a gash in my lips from where he bit me and many bruises on my face but the one from where he punched me wasn't blue or purple, but black. I walked into my room and found my bags were already taken to the penthouse. I ran out the front door and sprinted to the Mai hangout, silently praying I wouldn't run into the pig of a man I was just with._

_ I rode the elevator up to the top floor and knocked while waiting in the hall. Jasmine answered the door and made me smile thinking Alek didn't have to freak out just yet. "Hey Chloe, I can't tell you how excited…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" I was a little surprised by her sudden outburst but it was honestly expected due to my reaction when I saw my own reflection. "Get inside so I can clean you up. I'll tell you right now I sent Alek out to get us Chinese but when he comes back….."_

_ "Why are you talking about me again cuz?" I was now pale and very nervous about what would happen. "Is that Chloe you're talking to?" I saw the clever gleam in her eyes but I shook my head to try and stop her. _

_ "Yeah actually she's right in here, why not come and see her." I heard him walking closer and closer and felt my heart pace pick-up. Then it stopped and a strong pair of arms wrapped around my torso spinning me off the counter top and into his grasp. I felt at home and protected with him but the minute he turned me in his arms our loving moment turned into a concerned passionate one. His smile turned into a surprised look as he very, and I do mean VERY, quickly lifted me onto the counter-top again. He was standing in between my legs, examining my face with careful eyes. _

_ "Who the hell did this to her?" He turned to face Jasmine in a very scary way. If looks could kill, then Alek's made you want to commit suicide. "Which Mai was watching her then because, mark my words Jasmine, they will DIE at my hands?" He rushed back over to me before cupping my face in his hands. He looked deeply into my eyes with his. I could get lost in those pools of chocolate for hours and not mind it at all. The memory of the other man and his harsh eyes in comparison to Alek's brought tears to my eyes. I began to cry just as Jasmine said she would go call Valentina and settle this matter. He used the pad of his thumbs to wipe away stray tears and comfort me once more yet my face was still sore from the beating I had received only moments ago. _

_ Alek lifted me up and carried me bridal style off to his room. He laid me down on the bed and settled next to me, holding me close to him. "Chloe, please tell me what happened. Who did this to you?" I rolled around to look him in the eyes, tears threatening to fall down my face. He held me close and whispered to me once more. "Please Chloe tell me who did this to your beautiful face?" I looked up to his beautiful eyes once more while he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Then he kissed all my knuckles before I started my story. _

_ When I was done I was once again in tears and Alek pulled me into his chest and let me cry. He rocked me back and forth before getting up to look for something. "Alek what are you looking for in this mess of a room?" I tried to lighten the mood but didn't do so well. Eventually he ran into his bathroom and came back with a first aid kit and something else in a box. He cleaned up the wounds on my face and was very through I might add, but I liked the feeling of his hand on my skin. He then reached into the bag and pulled out a silver cuff with diamonds and a small cat on it. _

_ "I want you to have this. It once belonged to my mother, my real mother. I want you to know that as long as you have this I will always be there to protect you. I will always be there to comfort you, and most of all….."_

_ "CHLOE, THE HEALERS AR HERE TO SEE YOU!" So close and I really hoped he would say next, "love you". I put my wrist out for Alek to put the cuff on and then got up to leave. Alek followed in suit but before we left the secrecy of his room he kissed me on the cheek were the man slapped me. _

_ "I'll see you soon Chloe, okay?" I nodded my head and left his room while looking at my new favorite piece of jewelry. I saw a smile appear on Jasmine's face when she saw the bracelet too._

**Present Day:**

I pulled out the bracelet and slipped it on to complete my outfit. We looked at ourselves in the mirror before grabbing our jackets and walking out the door to our awaiting limo. We had a ball to get to.

**The more reviews I get the happier I will be so if you want this story to continue and not just for 3 chapters, the give me some really good reviews and possibly some requests for future chapters. Review and Happy Reading! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy about all the positive reviews I got on this story. All I have to say is keep them coming. More importantly get Tanner Patrick to dedicate a song for you or Alek dies and Chloe runs away with Brian. Review and Happy Reading! =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

This limo is awesome! We had a chauffeur open the door and let us inside. The limo had music blasting and beverages of all variations for our enjoyment. Even Jasmine was loosening up and dancing around in the limo. Sadly, our dance moves were restricted to saying in our seats and moving our upper body. I decided to ask Jasmine about her reaction to my bracelet.

"Jazz, why did you smile when you saw my bracelet?" I tried to whisper but I guess Amy shares our ability to hear very quiet noises. She looked up smiled and then looked back down before gesturing to my cuff. I gave her my wrist before she removed the bracelet entirely and looked on the inside.

"Look what it say here," she pointed to a small inscription on the inside. How did I ever miss that? "_My dearest Alice, Let this gift be a symbol of our love and the confidence we have in one another. Let it be known that when you are lacking in strength or just in need of a friend I will e there for you. Not only to protect and care for you but love you. Forever Yours, James. _Chloe don't you get what this means?

I was at a loss for words. It was so incredibly sweet yet confusing at the same time. The day he gave this to me I remember feeling so safe and dare I say…..loved but the next day we went back to our old ways as if it never happened. That hurt the most because for a second I thought maybe he felt the same way for me.

"Chloe when Alek's parents died, my mom told him to protect this. She said that in the Petrov dynasty that was passed down as a symbol of one Mai's love for their mate. Alek gave this to you to show the other Mai who know of this tradition that you belong to him. It was only instinct that you put the bracelet on because you and Alek are made for each other."

My heart was beating too fast for my chest to contain. I was over flowing with joy and Amy's squeals of happiness only added to the excitement. Alek really did care and not only that but he loved me….LOVED was the best word I had ever had the pleasure of hearing. I knew ever since the day I had gotten the bracelet that I was in love with Alek. I really hope there is mistletoe at the ball because I will be waiting for Alek under it.

The car came to a stop and we took a moment to compose ourselves. We stepped out and it was like a red carpet event with twice the amount of paparazzi. We all gave the camera men our best celebrity smiles, linked pinkies, and walked down the red carpet and into the dance hall. The room was beautiful but no one else was there.

"Girls you look beautiful! I knew Jasmine had great style advice. Come now we don't want to be here when they let the other Mai into the ballroom. We all deserve a grand entrance, especially because of our fabulous dresses!" Valentina looked beautiful as well in her deep brown slinky V-neck dress. I guess balls bring out the fun in her.

"Fine with me." Jasmine led us up the stairs. With my Mai hearing I could sense Alek's presence in the next room waiting for us to enter. I continued to follow Jasmine until Valentina pulled us aside and led me up into a smaller room.

"This is special to make your entrance a complete and total surprise…..for Alek. I see your wearing the bracelet he gave you. I know he will be too happy to contain himself. That is the….."

"Petrov family love symbol. Jazz told me the story and it made me overflow with happiness. I know now that…..well it just feels like…special." Valentina smiled at my resolution and continued.

"You have found your life mate. I know the feeling and it's wonderful. Just promise me one thing." I nodded for her to continue. "Control your jealousy…..and hormones tonight." I let off a giggle before she made her way to the door. "James will be here to get you soon then you'll descend the staircase into the grand ballroom to begin the ceremony like a Cinderella moment. See you soon Chloe."

I waited for about 15 minutes before a very handsome man came in to escort me out. He had dark tousled hair and deep forest green eyes. He had a small amount of stubble that made him look very hot and was in a tux. He was carrying a dainty silver tiara covered in jewels. He walked over, smiled a full beautiful smile and placed it upon my head. He offered me his hand which made me blush and helped me to stand up.

"You look very beautiful tonight Chloe. I'm James, your escort and possibly your first dance partner of the evening. I hope you find me suitable to present you to the room full of Mai." I blushed and nodded my head. He offered me his arm and we walked out of the room together. The sound of ballroom music drifted down the hall and filled my ears with its sweet melody. An even sound also blended in with the music, Alek's heartbeat. I smiled and whispered almost like I was responding to his heartbeat. "Almost there CB. Can't wait to see you." I didn't want to be obvious about my feeling but the flutter in my stomach betrayed my mind.

**Alek's POV:**

I have been waiting now for 30 minute and the girls were still not here yet. I really needed Chloe here to distract me from Paul's annoying questions on the Mai civilization. I then heard footstep and Chloe's symphonic heartbeat. That was one noise on this entire earth that could tense anyone of my nerves. Man, am I whipped but it's Chloe King so I could care less. I was claws over Tail in love with that girl. The door swings open and in walks Amy, who will finally shut up her pest of a boyfriend, and my cousin Jasmine. Where was Chloe I swore I heard her in the hall.

"Jazz, where is Chloe. She is here, isn't she?" Maybe I was going crazy and imagining things.

"Yeah mom took her upstairs. She's being presented to the Mai by James, the Las Vegas pride leader's son." My hands clenched into fists and Jazz noticed so she attempted to calm me. Luckily what she said worked. "Alek…she's wearing the bracelet your mom gave you and told you to give to your life mate." My eyes instantly brightened and I thought my ears were deceiving me. She smiled and then Valentina came to get us.

"Everyone ready?" We all nodded our heads and assembled with our partners. I leaned down and complimented my cousin before offering my arm and walking out the door. We reached the stairwell and Amy and Paul went first. It was a large grand staircase and they were presented to the Mai.

"Presenting Amelia and Paul, best friends and trusted protectors of the Uniter." A man announced, I was guessing he was the Las Vegas pride leader and he was the reason MY Chloe was being led into the ballroom by his son. I shivered at the thought. Next was us and Jazz squeezed my arm for support and I nodded.

"Presenting Aleksander and Jasmine, primary protectors, and best friends of the Uniter. Aleksander Petrov is the head in command of the Uniter's protection as well as one of her suitors this evening." What was this guy saying? Not to be possessive or anything but Chloe King belongs to me. Every single hair on her head is mine and mine alone. All of a sudden I heard a hushed whisper that was solely meant for me.

"Almost there CB. Can't wait to see you." Chloe's hushed tone flooded my brain and caused a smile to appear on my face. And now for the big moment.

"Presenting Chloe King, the Uniter." A wave of cheers erupted from the crowd of Mai standing behind me. The four of us where standing on the first landing of the large staircase I and Jazz on one side, Amy and Paul on the other. I looked up and was met with the most glorious sight in the universe.

The love of my life was standing at the top of the staircase. She was wearing a red ball gown that hugged her in all the right places and just looked stunning. Actually stunning wasn't even the right word because there were no words that described my girl in this moment.

**Chloe's POV:**

After they introduced me I stepped out into the spotlight and immediately felt eyes on me. Well technically I felt everyone's eyes on me but I defiantly felt one specific pair. I looked into his eyes and all of a sudden the world vanished and it was just me and him. He had on a jet black tux with a black bow tie and his hair combed to look like a young, very sexy James Bond. I saw his eyes travel down my body and land on my wrist. I followed his gaze and it too landed on my wrist, clad in his mother's bracelet. I looked up and coincidentally his eyes followed.

I looked into his warm chocolate orbs and I felt it. I might have been with James but I knew I was in love with Alek. I felt James begin to descend the stairs and continued on with him. We stopped on the same landing the other four were on before James took my hand in his and kissed it.

"I would also like to introduce my son, James, my greatest creation ever." The man continued on about his son but I was too focused on Alek as was he on me.

"I missed you." I mouthed to him, how much I wanted to say I love you to him but that was fir a conversation later tonight when I could actually talk to him.

"I love you." He mouthed to me. My heart skipped several beats and my breath hitched in my throat. Before I could respond I was pulled from my trance by the pride leader's speech.

"But I am most glad to announce that my son, James and the Uniter are engaged to be married!" I was honestly shocked and even more when Alek screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

**OMG! Sorry about leaving you on a cliff hanger but I'm tired and if I get lots of review and my video from Tanner Patrick them maybe I'll stop the engagement…..maybe. Please review! Happy Reading! =D **


	3. Apology:

Dear all fans for all of my stories,

Like a retard, my computer lost all Internet connection and no matter how hard I try to fix the problem it only gets worse. Ok so I'm sending this off of my phone (technology right!) but anyway I promise that once my brandy new laptop comes in I will have all thestories updated with all of your very generousideas worked into the plot. Thank you once again for being patient and I promise to update as soon as I can. Love you all and hope my fans are still hooked on this story. If not I understand becaustherewait was so long. Until then, Happy Reading. And just to clarify I am not putting this story in hold...I hate it when people do that! Luv ya! :*

Yours truly,

Cktoo


End file.
